Private School
by bitascull
Summary: Bella Swan is sent to Houston, Texas because her step-mom is a big gold digger. Her dad is really rich becasue he is a famous plastic surgeon, etc. She goes to a private school and meets new people but why is she scared to get close to a certain texan 1?
1. New School

**Hey everyone! This is my second fanfiction so I hope it's good. Please, please, please review! I hope you enjoy! Any ideas write me on here! All the buildings, cars, etc are on profile unless I haven't got to putting it there.**

**BPOV:**

I can't believe I am being sent to Houston Texas! My step-mom is the biggest gold digger ever! She only wants me gone so she can have more money. I hate, and I mean _hate_, my step-mom, Forest. She has bleach blond hair, blue eyes like icicles, and she has a "perfect" face because my dad gave her plastic surgery. She's only twenty-four years old.

My dad is so stupid. I mean I love my dad but he has bad taste into woman. They're all blond bimbos or gold diggers. My dad on the other hand is a forty-five year old man who is a plastic surgeon and use to be a lawyer. When he was a lawyer he put half of his money in saving bond. When my mom had me, they moved from New York to California. There he became a plastic surgeon. He also became a famous surgeon everyone knows him. I have my own limo, car, pretty much anything I want. That's how much money he has.

My dad has brown curly hair, a mustache, and dark brown eyes that are really friendly (when he's not around Forest ha-ha). He is also tan but not too much. His teeth are straight and white. He smiles most the time especially after he eats my food I make. My dad, Charlie, is medium weight but sometimes he doesn't look like that. Trust me. I would know. Ha-ha.

Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. Isabella is too classy and should be used for someone in England. I look like my dad but duller. I have brown hair that goes down past my shoulders. My hair is a little wavy but not much. I have dull brown eyes. My ex-boyfriend said that my eyes look like beautiful rich, soil. That's crazy, right? But I was "in love" at the time. Wait! Stop! I'm not going to think about him. Okay, back to me. I'm pale, and I mean really pale. I look like a vampire. I always blush when I am embarrassed which is a lot considering I'm a klutz and I'm really quiet.

Finally! The plane has landed. Thank god! My butt was starting to hurt. Hurry up people! I need to hurry to get to the limo. My car wouldn't get here until tomorrow morning.

Once I got my bag, I walked outside to the limo. It's a bright sky blue one. The driver grabs my bag while I get in the open door. This ride is going to be long. I can't believe I'm saying this but I am actually excited. I mean I'm going to miss my friends, my dad, and some other people but I have never been new to a school. I'm so nervous but I can't wait to meet new people especially guys with Texan accents. I love those guys even though I probably never will talk to one because I'm so shy and quiet. I only started going out with _him_ because he talked to me first and made me open up. That didn't go over well at all.

I look out the window and realize we are pulling up to a beautiful school. This is so amazing! I get out of the car and see people staring. I put my head down so my hair is covering my face. I grab my bags from the driver and start to walk to the main office.

Right when I walk in I feel a gush of cold wind. It feels so good in here compared to outside. It is like a desert outside. It's the middle of January. It's really unusual during this time of year but it's one of those special days but in my opinion it needs to be a little less warmer or I'll be walking around in my underwear. I walk up to the desk to see a middle-aged woman with black hair and turquoise eyes.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm new here." I whisper. She looks up and smiles an I-know-your-father-and-your rich smile. I just keep looking at her.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Mrs. Coho. Here is your schedule, a map to the school, and your living arrangements along with your roommates' names. If you need anything then don't hesitate to ask." She smiles that smile again. Suck up.

I just said "Thank you," and turn away. When I walked a few steps forward I see three guys walking out of an office that I assume is the principal's office. They're trying not to smile but when the door closes they smile hugely. I look at all of them. There's one with bronze hair and bright green eyes. They're the brightest green eyes ever. They're shining with happiness. He has muscles but not very much. The next one… OH No! He looks like _his_ step-brother. Except his brown hair is curlier, his eyes look nicer, he has dimples, and he has less muscles. I think I might start crying. Ok Bella you have to look away. I look over to the next. Oh My God! He looks like a bad angel. He has blonde hair but not too bad. His face is perfect. His eyes are my favorite. His eyes are blue but not icy blue. His eyes are shining with happiness. And they're sky blue like the limo which is my favorite color. He's wearing a black leather jacket. They stop and look at me. I look away and start walking. When I walk by them, the bronze hair guy stops me by talking.

"Hey, aren't you new?"

"Umm… yes I am." I mumbled looking down feeling the blush on my cheeks.

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan." I said without looking up.

"Swan as in the famous plastic/regular surgeon? Wow."

I look up and roll my eyes at him. "Yes."

_The guy_ laughs and everyone looks at him but me. I only start to shake. The bronzy guy looks back at me and puts out his hand and says "Edward Cullen." I shake his hand hoping he wouldn't notice me shaking. He looks up when we let go. "Are you okay?" I nod. "Are you sure because you're shaking?"

"I'm just, uh cold." He doesn't look like he believes me but lets it go.

The next person to introduce themselves is the bad angel. He puts out his hand and says "Jasper Whitlock." He flashes me a big smile that makes me melt. I blush and shake his hand. When we shake, theirs this shock of electricity running through my body so, I drop my hand and look him in the eyes. They're widened in shock. I look down at my feet. Oh no! There's still him.

I look over at him and realize that he looks really nice. He's probably not like _him_. He puts out his hand and says "Emmett Cullen." I shake his hand and then let go quickly. "Are you afraid of me or what?" He doesn't say it mean or anything, just like he is curious.

"W-w-why?" I stutter and then blushes.

"You barley have looked at me and when I laughed you started shaking." He explains.

"Oh." He looks at me expectantly. "No, you remember of this guy I know except his was less curly, his eyes were cold, and he was stronger, really stronger." I shiver at that thought.

"Oh, ok then… Hey, are your roommates' Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon?"

I looked down at the paper in my hand. I look at the roommates names. I nod my head at Emmett. "Great!" He says, "I'm dating Rosalie and Eddie-boy is dating Alice. We were on our way over there. We can carry your bags for you."

I just say "uh sure." They pick up my bags and start walking outside. I follow them. I hear them talking about surfing. I was about to join in when I get stepped in front of by sluts. I see the guys turn around and look at me. I think I heard Edward mumble "uh oh."

The first girl has strawberry hair with blue eyes. The second one is bleach blond with a moldy eye color. The third one is a brown head with dark blue eyes.

The first one, which is the leader I think, smiles and it's one of **those** smiles again. "Hi, I'm Tanya Denali! The most popular girl at this school. We were wandering if you wanted to join our group. You're obviously…" she hesitates "cool, too." I can tell she is saying that because I am rich.

I act all happy, "Oh Really?" They nod. "Well in that case… no. I don't want to be a slut, tramp, and a female dog like you guys. I'd say sorry but then I'd be lying." They stare at me in shock. Everything freezes. I don't know where the courage came from at all. I guess all of that was bottled up.

"You're going to be sorry you ever said that." Tanya seethed.

"No, I'm not and if you mess with me and anyone I hang out with, none of you, your family, friends, and people you love will never get plastic surgery. You go it?" I whisper in their ears. All their color is gone and they nod. "Great!" I said enthusiastically and walk away. I walk up to the guys and they're starring at me in awe. "What?"

"That was awesome!" Emmett yelled. We start walking and talking about what just happened. When we come up to a building we walk inside and take the elevator up two flights. I don't have a key so I knock. The door flies open and little pixie and super model is standing at the door. The pixie squeals and the super model smiles. The pixie tries hugging me but I step back. She looks confused.

"Sorry, I'm kind of claustrophobic. I'm Bella Swan." I say.

"Oh. I know who you are. Your dad is great, by the way! I'm Alice Brandon and this is Rosalie Hale." Alice smiles a real smile.

I notice Alice is like 4`9 ft., has short black hair with green eyes. Rosalie is really tall, has long blond hair and soft blue eyes. "Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you. How do you know the guys?" Rosalie says.

Emmett starts telling the story to Rosalie and Alice after they pointed out my bedroom. The "apartment" is really beautiful. I thank the guys and tell everyone I just want to be alone while I think about California and everything. I unpack my clothes and put it in my closet and dresser. After that I take a shower change into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I went to bed and dreamed of Jasper Whitlock.


	2. A new day

**Please review! I need a few before I write my third chapter so… just please! Also I need help adding some pictures so if you want to help I'll be really glad! Thanks love ya!**

**BPOV:**

That was the weirdest dream ever! I barley know him and I'm already dreaming of kissing him! Ugh! I can't like him. I made a mistake like that before and I'm not going back. I guess I should get up. I was always an early riser. Sleeping until 9:30 is late to me.

I get up and look at my alarm clock. It reads 6:30. I should probably get up and make some coffee. Oh! And some breakfast. I have to make a good impression. I go out to the kitchen to get started. It took me about ten minutes to find everything. They didn't have much food but I decided to make pancakes from scratch. After about ten minutes, I had the pancakes on the stove. I decided to start making the coffee so it would be fresh.

About halfway through breakfast, I see a very angry Alice standing with her hands on her hips. I freeze and then say "what".

"WHAT? Why are you up? You're supposed to be sleeping so I can wake you up?" She screamed.

"Well sorry but I'm an early riser and plus I made breakfast." I replied. At the mention of breakfast, her face lit up.

"Well I hope you made enough for the boy's because they're on there way."

"Ok well the pancakes are on the counter and the coffee is made. I'll be in my shower."

I was in and out of the bathroom in twenty minutes. I decided to let my hair stay down and wavy. I walked out to the kitchen to find everyone pigging out. They all looked up when I walked in. Emmett got up from his chair and put me in a big bone crushing hug. Immediately I tensed up.

"Emmett put her down! She's claustrophobic, dude." I heard Jasper say calmly. Immediately Emmett puts me down and mumbles a "sorry." I just nod without looking at him.

There is an awkward silence while everyone eats. Finally Jasper breaks it by saying, "This is really good, Bella. Did you make the syrup?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's my own recipe. I got bored one day and just fooled around with different ingredients."

After that the conversation seemed to flow. When everyone was done, I grabbed their plates and went to the sink. I'm kind of use to cleaning everyone's plate ever since my dad married the "Gold Digger". I didn't notice someone followed me until I heard a chuckle.

"You know you don't have to do that." I heard a southern accent say.

I didn't look at him. I just replied, "I'm kind of a clean freak." He chuckles again and it sounds like heaven. We talk a little bit until the dishes are done. They got done faster because he insisted he help but during the whole time we talked I never looked at him. When we were done, we walked into the living room.

"Hey! We were just talking about going shopping and you HAVE to come!" Alice says.

"Actually, I'm going to stay and walk around campus. I don't feel like shopping." I reply.

"What? No! You're going!" She ends in with a pout and her puppy dog eyes but I shake my head.

"Nope, I am not going. No offence but I hate people that try to boss me around and try to make me do things that I don't feel like doing. Sorry but I had to say that now because I am never having anyone tell me what to do all the time, okay?"

Alice looks sad but nods and mumbles "sorry". I just nod and head to my room. I hated having to say that to her but it's true. My old best friend made me go out with my ex and now look at me. I'm bawling my eyes out because all of the memories keep coming. I told her I didn't want to go out with him but she made me. I actually loved him but after a year he started acting strange. I can't think about it anymore. I need a distraction. I'll go jogging.

I look in the room and see I don't look to bad. I walk out to the living room to see if they're still here. They are. They look up when I enter. "I'm going to go jogging if you guys need me. I'll be back in a half hour or so."

"I'll go with so you don't uh get lost." Jasper says. For once he doesn't sound calm.

I smile and nod. "Meet here in five minutes, okay?" He smiles and nods. I walk back to my room and grab my sky blue jogging suit. The color looks like is eyes. Oh! No, please tell me I did not just say that. I can't be falling for him! I can't! Oh why me?

**Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! I don't care if you give me constructive criticisms. **


	3. Hanging out

**For the love of Pete's Sake! Please Review! I'll read all of your stories and review if you just review! I'm begging you! If I get 6 more reviews I will be the happiest person alive! So please! Thanks for reading.**

I walked out of my room three minutes later. Everyone was gone already so I'm guessing they already left. I walked into the kitchen to find a note. It read:

_Dear Bella, _

_Rose and I are out shopping. We will be back around four o'clock. _I stop reading. I can't believe they're going shopping for that long. I look at the clock. It read eleven o'clock. I shook my head and continued to read the letter. This part was about the guys. It read: _Emmett and Edward are at the guys' apartment playing video games. As you know Jasper will be with you. ;) I want details! If you want to I mean. Well after shopping we are going to dinner but first we are going to get around. The guys will pick us up around seven. Got it?_

I finished the letter shaking my head. I went to the fridge and grabbed two water battles. I opened one and started drinking. _Crap!_ I need my IPod! I run to my and grab one of my IPod's. It's a blue one. I sigh. I can't believe I'm falling for him and I barley know him. This is only going to end badly. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone knocking. I look through the eyehole to see Jasper looking very fine. He's wearing blue knee length shorts with a wife-beater. His shirt gave off his muscles and he sure had some. I should probably open the door now.

I opened it. Right when I did I saw his eyes grow wide. He started looking me up and down. I felt my face burning up. I turn my head away and look behind. I'm pretty sure I have everything I need. I turn my head back to him and smile.

"Hey." I managed to say. His eyes are so much brighter and I think I see them twinkling. I hand him the water bottle.

"Hey and thanks for the water." Jasper said chuckling.

"No problem. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's go." I close the door making one last time my key is still in my sweat pants. "Sorry I was late. I had to walk to the next building go, up the elevator, change, and then come back."

"No problem. I won't hold it against you." I said smiling. We were quiet the rest of the way outside. When we got outside, I put in my earplugs and turned it on. Then I followed Jasper. We ran around our buildings about five times. Well actually we jogged. Finally we reached my building again. Jasper stopped and pulled out my earplugs and took my IPod.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking at your songs; by the way you have good taste." I smile and nod. "Come on, I'll show you around campus."

It took an hour for the 'tour'. We decided to go home and shower. When Jasper is done I'm going to make him lunch. I was in the shower for ten minutes. I decided to wear jeans and a lime green with small glittery things on it.

I walked into the kitchen to the fridge. It was pretty much empty. Cabinet? Nothing. There was no food. I sigh just as someone knocks. I look through the eyehole again. Jasper. I open the door admiring how nice his shirt looks on him.

"Hey, there's no food here you want to go to the store with me… or you can stay." I said unsurely.

"I'd love to go." I grab my things while he waits by the door.

"Let's go." I say when I get to the door. I lock the door before we go to the elevator.

We are quiet as we go down. When we are outside we head towards the parking lot. I see my car crowded by students (mostly guys.) When they hear the beeper go off all heads turn towards me. I see all the guys' mouths drops. I don't know why but I shrug anyway. I can feel Jasper tensing. Again I have no idea at all because I know he doesn't like me that way.

I love my car! I don't really car what car I have but my car is my baby. It's a Ferrari Enzo. It's a baby blue one too. I am so happy I have so much blue stuff because I'll always be reminded of Jasper now. Oh! Please tell me I did not just say think that.

We were grocery shopping for about one hour. I learned so much about Jasper. His favorite color is brown, he has a motorcycle, he loves driving fast, he smokes but he says he'll try to stop (for me!), he's had one girlfriend a year ago but she broke up with him when he wouldn't sleep with him, and he loves classical, rock, and all the other music.

When we got home I made us a sub sandwich while he put the groceries away. We talked while we ate but this time it was about me. I told him blue is my favorite color, I love driving fast, I love cooking, I had one ex-boyfriend but I broke up with him when he didn't care how or what people did to me, and that I like all different music. I couldn't believe how much I shared with him.

When we were done, we watched a movie. It was _Fred Clause_. Right when the movie ended Alice and Rosalie came in and kicked him out. We went to our rooms to get ready. I couldn't decide if I should wear my sparkly blue dress or my red cocktail dress. Alice said it's at a fancy place. I decided to ask Alice and see what she is wearing.

I knocked on her door and it swung open. "Hey, Alice! I was wandering what you were going to wear. Also I don't know which dress I should wear."

Alice was going to wear a plain black cocktail dress. She decided on the sparkly blue dress. I let half my hair stay down and the other half in pony tail after I straightened it. I put on sparkly blue eye shadow, lip gloss, and mascara.

The girls and I were done by 6:50. We talked about what we did today. The doorbell rang exactly at seven o'clock. We all went to answer the door. When we did, all the guys' mouths dropped. The guys went to their other half while I just stayed to the side.

"Now you know how I felt before you got. By the way, you look beautiful tonight." Jasper whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. I turn around to find Jasper with dark blue eyes. I bet his eye color tone changes with his mood.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." I reply. Am I really flirting back? Wow!

"Come on people. I'm starving here!" Emmett screams. We all head out the door, locking it. I look behind my shoulder to see Jasper smiling at me. Tonight is going to be fun!

**Review please! Pretty Please With a Cherry on Top. I know I sound desperate but throw a girl a bone.**


	4. La Colombe d'Or

**Thanks so much for the reviews! **** It is so awesome! Luvs ya all!**

**BPOV:**

When we got outside we went straight to the parking lot. "Edward and I will take my car while Rose and Emmett takes Rose's car, okay? Oh and Jasper and Bella can take Bella's car, okay?" Alice exclaims. Everyone nods.

"Where's your car, Bella?" Rose asks me.

"It's right here." I said walking towards it. Everyone's mouth drops.

"AH! You have to let me check under the hood one day." Rose says.

"Me too!" Emmett adds.

"Okay, just tell me ahead of time, okay?" I reply. They nod eagerly.

Jasper and I get in my car. "Where are we going?"

"This fancy restaurant called LaColombe d'Or." Then he told me the directions. When we pulled up I could have sworn my mouth drop. It was so beautiful. I mean I was use to this stuff but it was just so beautiful.

When we got inside we went to the hostess. "Hello my name is Courtney. How may I help you?" She asked the _guys_. Yeah you heard me! She only talked to the guys but then Alice and Rose went their separate ways toward their men. I just stood their while she started flirting with Jasper. I didn't want to see Jasper flirting with her so I looked at the tables. That's when I saw _him._ I can't believe he is here with his girlfriend. Who I am talking about, you may ask. My ex-boyfriend's brother. The one who ruined my life. At that exact minute he looked up at me and smirked. Why was he here?

I looked away over to Jasper. Wow, I must have been wrong. He has been looking at me the whole time while Alice talks to the girl. I turn around to the front door.

"Bella, where are you going?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "I just need fresh air."

I walked outside and just stared at all the cars. I heard the front door open and looked over to make sure it wasn't _him._ It was Jasper instead.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nod. "Yeah I was feeling a little suffocated." I answered. It wasn't a total lie. We sat there for about a couple minutes.

"I decided I'm going to get some patches to help me stop smoking." He says, suddenly.

"That's great!" I exclaim.

"You ready to go inside?" Jasper asked. I nod and walk towards the door. Jasper opens it and waits for me to go inside. I walk inside. Thank god the table wasn't even close to his table. When we get to the table everyone asks me if I'm alright. I just nod.

"I hope it's ok that we got both of you guys a coke, right?" Rose asks. We both nod.

I opened the menu. Wow! This stuff cost a lot. I know I have unlimited money on my credit card but I don't want to waste much money. The cheapest thing is seven dollars. The most expensive is $43.00. Dang!

The waitress came over. Again she flirted with Jasper because she could tell we weren't together. I just tried to ignore. Jasper really wasn't flirting back. Every time I looked up while she was talking to him he would be staring at me. He's nothing like my ex. My ex flirted with every girl. He probably cheated on me.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice made me come back to Earth. "What do you want?"

"Oh I'll have Bisque De Homard." **(Lobster bisque with Louisiana lump crab meat)**.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jasper. Don't worry about." He didn't look convinced but dropped it.

I contributed in little conversation. The food was good though. I think I made the right decision for what to eat. We sat quietly while we ate most the time. When the check came I reached for it but Jasper beat me to it.

"Nope I'm paying for everything." He said.

"At least let me pay my half!" I argued.

"Nope I am paying and that's final." His voice was stern. I sighed in defeat. He grinned a wide grin.

He was nothing like my ex. I usually had to pay for everything. Why do I keep comparing Jasper to him? I am so confused.

When we paid for the food we left. Alice and Edward wanted to go get ice cream while Emmett and Rose wanted to get some apple pie. Jasper and I declined so we started back to the school.

When we pulled into the parking lot Jasper got out and ran to open my door. He held his hand out for me to take. I took and felt an electric shock run through me. This made me even more confused. I let go of his hand when I was standing up straight. I think I saw hurt on his face. It made me feel horrible. I shut my door and locked it. We started towards our rooms with his hand on the small of my back.

When we in the middle of the buildings Jasper stopped and turned me around. "I hope you had fun today because today was one of the best days with my life." Jasper said while his breath panned against my face. His breath smelled like lobster. It smelled so good.

"Yeah I had a great day." He smiled while I bit my lip. He eyes darted towards my lip and then back to my eyes. He started leaning in closer and closer until I felt his lips press against mine. It felt so good but I couldn't do it. I pulled away and whispered "sorry" and then ran like there was no tomorrow. I heard him shout my name but I just kept running until I felt someone grabbed my arm. I was spun around to see…

**I know it's a cliff hanger but I just had to stop there sorry! I wanted to say thanks to TwinkleBells for giving me the ideas! You rock! The more reviews the faster I update!**


	5. Confrontation

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! But what about my other stories? But here's my next chapter! Also I think all the reviews are getting me out of my writers block but might need more help. Well hope you enjoy! **

_Previously:_ _I was spun around to see…_

**BPOV:**

Jasper. No I thought I lost him! What am I going to do? He still had a hold of me. I couldn't get free from him. I finally gave up. I couldn't even look him in the face. I sigh in defeat.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" I could tell he was pleading. His voice was laced with it. I still couldn't look him in the face.

I just shook my head. "I can't explain. I'm sorry."

"I just want to know what's wrong. I understand that you don't like me but you can at least explain."

"It's not that I don't like you. It's just too complicated."

"Well can you at least try?" Jasper pleaded with me once again.

I sigh. "Not here. How about my room?" He nods.

He finally let go of me and we walked all the way up the stairs to my room. Once we walked to the door, I unlocked it and opened it. "I'll be right back I'm going to go change." I walk in my room and grab my gray sweatpants and a green t-shirt. When I was done I walked outside to find Jasper sitting on the couch. I decided to keep as much distance as I could so I sat on the arm chair. I looked over at Jasper and saw hurt etched all over his face.

"Where should I begin?" I ask him.

"How about why you ran?"

"Well I ran because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of getting hurt again."

"Why would I ever hurt you?" He replied, confused.

"My last ex-boyfriend hurt me so bad. I thought I loved him but it really wasn't love. His name was Felix. His brother tried doing something to me. Then Felix walked in, I asked him to tell his step-brother to stop but he said it wasn't his problem. I just pushed passed them, broke up with him, and never saw him again but today I saw his brother at the restaurant." I looked down trying not to cry.

"I would never to do that to you. Do you want to tell me what he tried?"

"I don't want you to think different of me." I replied.

"I would never think different of you. I promise." I could hear sincerity in his voice. I guess it's now or never.

I took a deep breathe. "Well I went to his house one day…"

**I know another cliff hanger but I have writers block still, I guess. Any ideas PM me! It will totally help me! Well thanks to ****tinyminnie**** for telling me who should be her ex and his step-bro! Review Please!**


	6. The story

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! It would be nice if you read my other stories, especially my newest one even though it is dumb, and read my PM buddies stories. **Her name on here is TwinkleBells and you can go to ****.net/u/2084227/** Thanks and hope you enjoy!

_Previously: "Well I went to his house one day…"_

**BPOV:**

"…because I thought he was there. He wasn't but his brother, Alec, was. He said I could wait for him inside. I said okay and I stayed in his room. After ten minutes, Alec came in telling me Felix won't be here for another fifteen minutes." I say while looking down at my hands still.

I took a deep breath and continued. "I just shrugged and said I'd wait. He asked if he could stay and keep me company. He seemed nice every time I talked to him so I said yeah. He sat on the bed next to me. We talked about school, friends, pretty much everything.

"After about ten minutes, he kept scooting closer and closer to me. At first I didn't realize it until his knee was almost touching me. I tried moving over but he grabbed my arm and pinned me down. I told him to let go but he wouldn't."

I took a deep breath. "He k-kept on touching me." I stammered out.

"He wouldn't stop. I kept on trying to get free but I couldn't. I was thinking that Felix would be there soon and he would make him stop. He wouldn't stop touching me." I said sobbing. I felt arms wrap around me. I knew it was Jasper.

I took in an uneven breath and continued. "Finally, before he could do anything more, Felix came in. I begged him to tell his step-brother to let go but all he said was that it wasn't his problem. Then he told Alec to tell him when he was done. When Alec was about to reply, I hit him and he fell off. I ran past Felix and out the door."

Jasper's arms were still around me but he pulled me on his lap. "My shirt was ripped so I didn't know where to go. I decided to go to my friend's house because she didn't live too far. When I got there she helped me. I took a shower and changed into some of her clothes. After I was done, I told her what happened. I didn't tell her everything. I just told her that Alec attacked me. She told me there was no way he would do that and I was just lying for attention. She was the one that _made_," I emphasized the last word, "me go out with Felix. I told her to never talk to me again and I ran out of her house. That was a few months ago. After that I didn't really talk to anyone. All my friends turned on me because of my best friend. Then my dad said I was coming here. I was mad because I knew it was his wife's doing but then I realized I didn't have to go to that school anymore." Jasper was still holding me tightly to his chest, telling me everything will be okay. But how does he know that?

"I will never let anyone hurt you and I promise never to hurt you." Jasper whispered to me.

"Thanks Jasper, you're a good friend." I said looking up. When I said friend I saw hurt in his eyes. I know I like him, a lot, but I don't think I'm ready yet. "Can you promise never to tell anyone please?" I tried to beg him with my eyes.

"I promise. Now, let me get you to bed." I nod. He scoops me up bridal style. He puts me in bed and tucks me in.

He smiles down at me and turns to leave. I grab his arm and whispers, "I'm sorry about the kiss." Then I slipped into endless darkness.

**Thanks! I hope you enjoyed! I was thinking of doing a Jasper point of view but I don't know when so any ideas tell me and don't forget TwinkleBells and my other stories! Also review them and this story! Love Ya!**


	7. What happened!

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Read my other stories too! It would be totally AWESOME! I hope you guys took my advice and read TwinkleBells stories! Well hope you like this!**

**JPOV (I know but this will be short!): **

I can't believe that a human being would do this to my precious Bella. I know she's not mine but a guy can dream, right? Ugh! I'm turning into such a girl! I use to be a bad ass. Ever since I met her I've changed. Even if it was only a couple of days since I've met her.

I sigh as I walk out of Bella's 'apartment'.

"Excuse me. Is this Isabella Swan's room?" A tall man asked me. Why would he want to know? I can feel myself become jealous.

"Who wants to know?" I ask him evenly.

"I'm her friend, Alec." Wait Alec? Oh he is going to pay. He's going to wish he was never born.

"Actually her room is done that hallway. Let me show you." I smile politely, trying not to smile evilly.

**BPOV:**

I wake up in sweat, breathing heavy. I look at the clock. I sigh; time to get up. I get up, pick out my clothes, and head to the shower.

I was in the shower forever. I just sat there thinking, enjoying the warmness. When I finally get out of the bathroom all dressed and ready, everyone was already in there eating cereal.

"Thanks for going shopping!" They shout at the same time. Creepy. I notice Jasper wasn't here. I probably scared him off. I sigh heavily and went to get some cereal. I sit between Rose and Alice.

"Jasper's still at our room. He was still sleeping when we left. He'll probably be here soon." Edward says. I just nod.

"Speaking of Jasper, what'd you guys do when we left you guys?" Alice asked mischievously.

"We came back here, talked, and then I fell asleep." It wasn't a total lie.

"That's all!" Rose and Alice screech. This is getting annoying.

I nod. "What else would have happened?" I said annoyed.

"Well, I don't know. A little lip action?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." I say in monotone.

"It's all right." They both sigh. I hear the doorbell

"I got it." I ran to the door, looked in the peephole and saw Jasper's hair. I open the door and when he looks up I see a purplish, blackish around his eyes. He has a black eye! I can feel my eyes going wide. "What happened to your eye?" I screech.

**What happened to his eye? Well review. Did you like it, hate it, love it, just give me something! Well that's it. More views faster updates. Sorry it's super short. Check out my other stories especially **_**Twilight my step-bros version. **_**Please! Thanks!**


	8. No make up!

**Here's another update! I hope you like it! Review pretty please with a cherry on top! It'll make the updates faster!**

_Previously: "I got it." I ran to the door, looked in the peephole and saw Jasper's hair. I open the door and when he looks up I see a purplish, blackish around his eyes. He has a black eye! I can feel my eyes going wide. "What happened to your eye?" I screech._

**JPOV: **

Ouch! She needs to know that when you get into a fight you have to be quiet. It's like having a hangover. "You should see the other guy." I said chuckling.

"Tell me what happened!" She demanded. Wow, maybe she should demand some things more often. That's kind of hot. What am I thinking? I look behind me and notice everyone is there staring at me.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I stare deep into her deep, chocolaty eyes. She just nods but I can tell she's not happy.

"At least let me clean it up and fix it."

"Promise not to put make up on me?"

She sighs, dramatically. "Fine." Out of nowhere she grabs my hand and drags me out of the room into another one. I realize it's hers. She let's my hand go and I miss there warmth. She grabs a bag from under her bed and drags me there by the arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning it up so it won't get infected." She says in a duh tone.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

For the next five minutes she concentrates on my eye. I love it when she concentrates. Her eyebrows knitted, her biting her lip with her tongue sticking out a little.

"There I'm done. Are sure about the make up?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure my hair covers it a little."

"Now when are you going to tell me what happened?"

"How about tonight? I think the couples are going out tonight. You can come over to my apartment." She nods.

We walk out and find everyone there looking anxious. They tried making me tell them, especially Alice, but Bella saved me. Although I could tell they weren't happy about that but they let it go.

We hung out all day and around 3:30 we had to leave because the girls had to get ready for their date with their boyfriends. Except for Bella of course.

Right now I'm at home in my room pacing scared of what will happen soon. It's so frightening. What if she hates me? I doubt that though. I mean I kind of defended her.

This can't be happening. I hear the doorbell. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I opened the door.

**I know short! But I have questions. Next chapter, Jasper point of view and is a flashback or Bella's to see how she feels or what? Help!** **Any ideas are welcomed!**


	9. Alec

**Thanks for all the ideas but I think I'm going to go with ****xxxpurplexxx1**** but it's going to JPOV, BPOV, and JPOV again. Sorry if you get confused. This is going to be a long chapter. I hope ya'll like it! And thanks my friend, Celene for making me update. Also read my other stories especially my new ones: **_**Radar **_**and **_**Seth and Crystal. **_**I know I'm mean when I say this but I need reviews for those stories before I update any of my stories! Thanks! Review!**

_Previously: __Right now I'm at home in my room pacing scared of what will happen soon. It's so frightening. What if she hates me? This can't be happening. I hear the doorbell. Here goes nothing._

**JPOV:**

Wow, she looks good. I have to stop thinking about that. I have to focus plus I don't think she likes me like that. Sigh. Crap, I'm just standing here staring at her. She probably thinks I'm a freak. "Hey, want to come in?" That's all I could say? Ugh, I'm so stupid.

"Sure."

I can't believe we're alone in the guys' and I apartment. This is the first time she's been here. I need to stop freaking out. What can I do? I grab her hand. Did I really grab her hand? Wow, I've missed the way her hand felt in my own. I drag her to the couch. "Do you want a drink?" she shakes her head. "Are you excited about school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous though. I mean I've never been new to school. What if people don't like me? I know Tanya and her clones already hate me. What if everyone else does too?" She says biting her lip. I don't see how some people can hate this angel.

"Don't worry if anyone hates you, you'll still have me. I mean Alice, Rose, me and the guys, right?" I say. "Plus don't worry; most people don't really like Tanya. You'll be fine."

"Thanks for making me less nervous. You're a great friend." I wince at the last word. Crap, I think she noticed. I throw out my dazzling smile and watch her blush. She's so cute sometimes. "Stop, distracting me and tell me what happened to your eye." She demands. I really like it when she demands things.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask she nods. "Don't hate me, okay?"

"I would never hate you! I promise. No matter what, okay?" I hope she sticks to that promise.

"Okay here is what happened:

Flashback

"_Excuse me. Is this Isabella Swan's room?" A tall man asked me. _

"_Who wants to know?" I ask him evenly._

"_I'm her friend, Alec." Wait Alec? Oh he is going to pay._

"_Actually her room is done that hallway. Let me show you." I smile politely_, trying not to smile evilly.

_He walked ahead of me. We went all the way to the end of the hallway. _

"_Where is-"I cut him off with my fist in his mouth. "Ouch what was that for." He seethed. _

"_That's what you get for doing what you did to Bella!" He punches me in the eye. I punch him in the face again. He falls to the ground. I start kicking him in the stomach repeatedly. I stop after five kicks and turn around thinking he was passed out. Out of nowhere, he jumps on my back and starts choking me. I walk backwards and hit him up against the wall._

"_Oof." He said sliding down the wall. He is bleeding from his mouth._

"_Don't ever talk, touch, or even look at her or you will be dead." _

"_You can never keep her away from me while I'm here. She wants me." He manages to get out. _

"_She would never want you. She told me herself. Stay away, or else!" I say kicking him where the suns don't shine. _

_He winces in pain. I grab him by his shirt and drag him to the elevator._

"_Where are you taking me?" He gurgles._

"_To your car and I'm never leaving you alone until I see your car drive far away, got it?" He nods_

_We get in the elevator and I push the lobby button. I love this school because they have no cameras. They don't care who sleeps in which dorm rooms. As long as a girl doesn't get pregnant it's cool. If the girl gets pregnant then the girl and the dad will get expelled. Otherwise they don't give a crap._

_I drag him out to the parking lot. "Where is your car?" I say shaking him. He manages pointing to a big black truck with flames on the side. I drag him to it and push him up against it. _

"_Go on. Leave. Now!" I say to him. _

_He walks to the driver door and opens it. He flips me off trying to have some dignity before he drives away. I watch his car turn the corner and stand there for a few minutes before walking up to my room._

_I get there and clean up all the blood. I change the clothes I was in, into pajamas. I put my clothes into the washer and dryer. I went into my bathroom and started brushing my teeth._

_When I climbed into bed, I thought about what happened with Alec. I can't believe I just did that! Bella is going to hate me! That was my last thought before I fell asleep in my nice comfy bed with my eye hurting and my throat burning from wear Alec choked me that night." _ I said to Bella. I can't believe I actually told her everything! I wasn't planning on telling Bella what happened afterward. After I started talking, I couldn't stop. "Bella please don't be mad at me. I wasn't thinking. Plea-" I was cut off by her screeching.

"You were bleeding?" Bella yelled. I was confused. Oh, she was talking about the blood I cleaned off. Crap, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"No, it was Alec's blood. Calm down, okay?"

"Okay, sorry I just got a little worried." She was worried about me? Wow. I bet I was wearing my cocky grin. I couldn't stop grinning.

"It's alright. You're not mad?" I said dreading the answer.

"No I wish I was there to see it. He deserved." She said nodding hardly.

I chuckle. "Okay. Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm starved." I decided to take her to this little restaurant. It wasn't really fancy or cheap. Ooh, I just got an idea.

"Do you want to ride my motorcycle?" I ask her.

It takes her a minute to answer. "Sure. You promise not to let me get hurt?" She asks in a tiny voice. Did she really think I'd let her get hurt? I sling my arm around her, forgetting she doesn't like being touched. Crap! How did I forget about that? She's still tense. I tighten my arm around her and she relaxes.

"Do you really think I'd let you get hurt? You'll be safe, okay?"'

She nods and rests her head on my shoulder. "Come on, we better start heading out, okay?" She nods and gets up. I could tell she's nervous.

We walk to the parking lot and I show her my baby blue motorcycle. It's my favorite thing in the world. Well, it was until Bella came. She's nothing like our other friends. She's different somehow. I don't know why but she is different. I give her a helmet and put mine on. "All you have to do is hang out to my waist as tight as you can and don't let go, okay? If you want me to slow down squeeze my waist twice, okay?" She nods.

**BPOV:**

I can't believe I'm doing this! This is crazy! What if I fall off? No, I won't he promised me. All I have to do is hold on to him. That's all. I can do it! I know I can. "Ready to get on?" His voice interrupts my thoughts. I nod. "Get on after me, okay?" I nod again. He gets on and I put my arms around his waist when I get on. Dang, he has some abs. Not the time to think about that. He starts the motorcycle and asks if I'm ready one more time before he takes off.

This is so awesome. I never thought I'd like this, this much. I tighten my arms around him and hide my head on his back. Now, I can think. Motorcycles are relaxing. They help you think.

I'm not mad at Jasper. Well I am but not for what he thinks. I'm mad because he got himself hurt and I didn't get to watch Alec get jumped. I know most girls wouldn't like that but I mean him and his brother ruined my life pretty much. I'm kind of glad he did actually. I hope Alec suffered.

Wait, why did the motorcycle stop? Oh, we're here. Wow, this place is pretty. It doesn't seem expansive much. (**A/N I couldn't think of a restaurant so it won't be much described.**) He parks and shut off the motorcycle. "Did you like it?" He says getting off the motorcycle. I get off and hung him

"I loved it! I wish I could drive one!" I say still hugging him.

"I could teach you if you want." He says.

I look up at him and nod eagerly. "I can't wait!"

"Come on take off the helmet and let's go eat." I take off my helmet and I try to fix my hair so it's not sticking up. "Your hair isn't sticking up. Don't worry."

"Thanks, I don't want to embarrass myself." He chuckles and grabs my hand to lead me to the door. Wow, his hand is warm. The greeter eyes Jasper, of course. She decides not to pay attention me. It's weird that he doesn't even pay attention. She turns and glares at me. She leads us to a table, puts the menus on the table, and leaves without a word.

We talk a little bit before the waiter comes. At least it's a normal waiter. Not flirting with anyone. He just takes orders. I order a cheeseburger and so does Jasper.

I look over the restaurant and notice it's really beautiful. Wait, who was that? Please tell me I'm seeing things. I can tell I'm going pale. Wow, Jasper was right. He was worse. Busted lip, black eye and more. Jasper is awesome. "Bella, are you alright?" I look over at him wide eyes. He turns around and notices Alec too. He tenses. Wait, is that Felix? And my old best friend? Cynthia? I can't believe she'd do that! She is the worst best friend ever. Wait, they just looked over here. Crap, they noticed me!

Where is Jasper going? Why is sliding into the booth next to me? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, guess who the other people are."

**JPOV:**

How would I know who they are besides _Alec_? I should go over there and beat him up. I have to concentrate. "Am I supposed to?"

"It's my ex-boyfriend and my ex best friend, who is apparently going out with him now." I touch her arm.

"Calm down. It's okay. They won't hurt you. I won't let them, okay?"

"Thanks." Wait why are they coming over here?

"Hey, nice to see you blondey, again" Alec says.

_**This will continue when I get enough reviews for all my stories.**_

**There! Please review! Review my two new stories too, please! Or no update. Did you like it? Was it long enough? I need ideas, too! Thanks! Plus this is my second longest chapter I think if you include the author notes. Review! If you want to know how something looks tell me and I'll add a picture on my profile.**


	10. Old friends

**Thanks for the reviews**

**I am keeping this story**

**I am also keeping **_**The tutor**_

**And **_**The New kids**_

**I don't know about my other stories.**

_**Radar: Jacob/Alice**_

_**Crystal and Seth: Seth/OC**_

_**Twilight step-bro version: Bella/Edward**_

**I haven't gotten enough reviews so…**

**Check them out if you want…**

**Here's this chapter.**

_**Previously:**__**JPOV:**_

_How would I know who they are besides Alec? I should go over there and beat him up. I have to concentrate. "Am I supposed to?" _

"_It's my ex-boyfriend and my ex best friend, who is apparently going out with him now." I touch her arm._

"_Calm down. It's okay. They won't hurt you. I won't let them, okay?"_

"_Thanks." Wait why are they coming over here? _

"_Hey, nice to see you blondey, again" Alec says._

**JPOV:**

"What are you doing here?" I said in a clipped tone.

"It's a free country, isn't it? We decided to have a relaxing dinner before we went back to California." He turned towards Bella and said, "How are ya doing, Bella?" I want to rip his head off.

I watched Bella take a deep breath before saying, "I was having fun with my boyfriend before you guys showed up." Did she call me her boyfriend? Awesome!

"Figures he was your boyfriend." I heard her ex say.

"Hi, I am Cynthia, Bella's best friend." A fake blond asks. Bella was her friend? I never would have guessed. I think I heard Bella snort a little when Cynthia said she is her best friend.

"Hello, I'm Jasper." I say putting my arm around Bella.

Cynthia's gaze flickers to my arm for a second before she smiles. I think it's supposed to be flirty but it looks like she's constipated.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper. I love your accent. I always like southern accents. Bella said she would never be caught dead dating one."

"That wasn't me. That was you, Cynthia. I always found them very sexy." She just said I was sexy!

"What? That was so you!" You could tell she was lying by her stuttering.

"No you said you wanted a normal person who talks normal."

"Who cares who said what?" Alec exclaims. "Bella, how about you come back to my hotel room?"

I can feel myself shaking. No way is she going!

"I'd rather die." Bella says dryly.

That's my girl! Well she isn't, yet. "Sorry, but we're trying to eat. Can you please go?" I say trying to be nice. They just stand there. I don't like the way the Felix guy is staring at Bella. I glare at them. They finally turn away and go back to their table.

"I don't like the way Felix was looking at you." She just nods. I have to ask this question. "Would you go back to Felix if he begged you?" I was dreading this answer.

It took her a minute to answer. "Well, I never really thought about it. I really don't know." I frown at her answer. "But since I moved here I think I would definitely tell him to screw himself." I laugh at her answer.

I look down at her to see her smiling up at me. It was like everyone disappeared. All I saw was her. I've never felt this way. We were broken away when we heard someone clear their throat. We looked over to see the waiter. We let him grab our plates. I paid again much to Bella's dismay.

When we were walking out, we heard Alec say, "Bella, look us up when you're back in California." I saw Bella shudder. I knew it wasn't because she was cold but I couldn't stop myself from putting my arm around her and pulling her close. We walked outside to my motorcycle. Today was a good date. Too bad it wasn't a real one.

**Review!**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**Tell me if I should keep them. **

**I need at least five each.**

**Yes or no?**


	11. Dominance

**Sorry! I am so sorry!**

**I know I haven't updated in a long time!**

**Can you say writer's block?**

**I also had school (tomorrow's my last day!)**

**And my other stories!**

**Check them out!**

**Review!**

_Previously: When we were walking out, we heard Alec say, "Bella, look us up when you're back in California." I saw Bella shudder. I knew it wasn't because she was cold but I couldn't stop myself from putting my arm around her and pulling her close. We walked outside to my motorcycle. Today was a good date. Too bad it wasn't a real one._

**BPOV:**

When we got back to campus, it was nine at night. I got off the motorcycle missing my arms around his waist. I took off my helmet and smiled at him. He smiles back while I give him the helmet.

"You have got to teach me how to drive one of these!" I say while pointing to the motorcycle.

His face loses the smile. "It's very hard to drive one. You might get hurt." He says seriously. Please tell me he didn't change his mind…

"Please! You won't let me get hurt. I trust you! I know you won't. Please?" I beg while pouting.

He stares at me with his baby blue eyes. He stares at me for a few seconds before his eyes soften. He smiles a small smile. "Okay but if you get a little hurt I'm not teaching you anymore, okay?"

I jump up and down a few times while squealing. He starts chuckling. After a while I throw my arms around his neck and hug him. I don't know why I did it but I did. At first I thought I went over the line but then his arms closed around my waist. I heard him sigh into my hair. This was heaven.

**JPOV:**

When Bella asked me to teach her how to drive a motorcycle, I freaked. I didn't want to lose her but then she begged me and looked at me with those big brown eyes, I caved. Then she started squealing and jumping up and down. It was so cute. After that she hugged me. I wasn't expecting it. I froze for a minute but then she started pulling away so I wrapped my arms around her. Once they were around her I couldn't help but sigh in her hair.

I found my new favorite thing in the world to do. That thing is to hug Bella. We stayed there for a few minutes longer then we should have. We slowly pulled back but we were still holding each other. We just sat there staring at each other.

I felt like I had to say something so I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I had fun today minus our little visitors." I said the last part in a clipped tone.

I heard Bella giggle and I looked down at her which is a little awkward since we are still wrapped up around each other. "Me too. Thanks for protecting me." She says looking up at me from under her eyelashes. How can one girl look so beautiful?

"No problem, darlin'." I say smiling. It looks like she stopped breathing. That's what happened to me when she looked at me like that. I gently took one arm off her waist and cupped her cheek. I rub my thumb against her cheek. She just stares at me with wide eyes. I lean forward slowly. I watch her eyes flutter close. My own eyes close when I'm an inch from her lips. I close the distance faster then my original speed. At first she didn't respond but after a couple of seconds she started kissing back. This was the best kiss ever. Her soft lips pressed against mine. It was heaven. I changed my mind. This is my favorite thing to do now. I was letting her control the kiss. When I felt her tongue press against my lips I gasped a little. I didn't think she heard me but then she took her tongue back and started to pull away. I didn't want that to happen so I grabbed her neck and brought her closer. I slid my tongue in her mouth and we battled for dominance. Finally after having won, we pulled away.

**Did you like it? Hate it?**

**Remember this doesn't mean they're together!**

**Review! Sorry again!**

**I hope you guys liked.**

**Any ideas are welcomed!**


	12. Sleepover

**Thanks you guys for reading!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Review!**

**I was thinking about doing a new story.**

**Who should the couples be?**

**Any suggestions are welcomed.**

**BPOV:**

Jasper and I pulled away when he won dominance. I can't believe I did that! He probably just kissed me because he felt like he had too. I frown. "Why are you frowning?" Jasper asks.

"No reason." I lie.

"Don't lie to me, Bella." Jasper says in a stern voice. I look at him in surprise. I have never heard him use that voice before. "Tell me the truth."

I look back down. "I can't believe we kissed." I blurted out. I look up to see his hurt expression. "I mean you didn't have to kiss me because you felt like you needed to." I whisper.

He grabs my chin and makes me look at him. "I didn't kiss you because I felt like I needed to. I wanted to." I look at him with wide eyes. He pecks my lips before he let's go of me. His phone rings. When he's done talking, he hangs up. "Looks like we're having a sleepover tonight. I'll meet you up there." I nod and walk inside the building.

When I open the door, Rose and Alice drag me to my bedroom. "What happened?" They ask at the same time.

I sigh. "All I'm going to tell you is that we talked, we went out to eat, we ran into the guy who he got into a fight with, we left, came here and then we kissed. That's all that happened. I don't think we're even a couple. We just kissed. The end." I say. I look at them and their mouths are hanging open.

"Can you guys leave so I can get into my pajamas?" They nod slowly. I put on my short shorts and my old soccer shirt. I use to play soccer. I'm actually pretty good even though I'm a little klutzy.

When I get outside, I see Jasper already there. Of course the only seat available is right next to him. I sit down next to him and wait for someone to say something. After a couple of minutes no one says anything. "So… what are we going to do?"

"Truth or dare!" Alice exclaims.

"Okay… I'll go first." I say. "Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth." She says calmly.

"Hmmm… Are you a virgin?"

She stares at me and then at Edward. She sighs. "No."

"Aright then."

"Uh… Jasper truth or dare?" Crap!

"Dare." He says calmly.

Alice laughs evilly. Everyone looks at her like she's crazy. "I dare you to have Bella sit on your lap for the rest of the night until we go to sleep, got it?" I stare at her with wide eyes.

"Okay." Jasper says happily. I stand up and sit down slowly. I glare at Alice. "Truth or dare, Emmett."

The rest of the game rent smoothly except Jasper teasing me. He is evil. At eleven we decide to go to bed. Alice and Rose mad a big camp out in the living room. Rose was in the left corner snuggled up to Emmett and the same with Alice and Edward. I lay down and Jasper lies next to me.

I can't seem to go to sleep. All I keep on thinking of is Jasper. I feel Jasper shift next to me. "Bella? Are you awake?" I hear Jasper whisper next to my ear.

"Yeah, I am." I whisper back.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks, hovering over me now.

"S-sure."

"Can I kiss you?" I stare at him with wide eyes.

I slowly nod my head. He bends down and kisses me slowly. He finally leans back. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? As a date." He says the last part shyly.

"Sure." I said smiling hugely.

"Good." He pecks my lips before leaning back down. Then I feel his arms around my waist and he pulls me to him. I gasp a little. "Is this okay?"

I turn to look at him and smiles. "This is perfect." He gives me a peck again before settling in. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Did you like it?**

**I hope!**

**Review!**

**Thanks a lot!**


	13. The next morning

**Sorry it took so long to write this… I have been soooo busy with school. I know lame excuse but it is my 1st yr. in high school. I want to thank my new BETA Reader: whitezcar If you need a BETA Reader, I am one. Look at my contest on my profile and join if you can. Thanks. Here is the story:  
**  
_Previously: BPOV:_

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? As a date." He says the last part shyly.

"Sure." I said smiling hugely.

"Good." He pecks my lips before leaning back down. Then I feel his arms around my waist and he pulls me to him. I gasp a little. "Is this okay?"

I turn to look at him and smile. "This is perfect." He gives me a peck again before settling in. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**JPOV:**  
I look down at the angel in my arms. I can't believe she actually said yes to the date. I was so scared she was going to say no. I can't believe she let me kiss her and let me hold her. When we go to school tomorrow, I am so showing her off to everyone. I wonder if she'll let me kiss her during school.

I sigh and slip into a peaceful sleep.

***

I woke up to something slipping out of my arms. I opened my eyes to see Bella trying to get free from me. I hold onto her tighter. She sighs and looks at me annoyed. When she looks at me, her eyes widen.

"I-I'm s-sorry I woke you." She stutters. I smile at how cute she is.

"It's alright, Bells. I should probably get up too so I can run to our place to get ready before I come and get you." I said smiling. I couldn't stop smiling whenever I am around her.

"Did you call me Bells?" She asks.

Uh-oh. "Yeah. Is that okay?" I ask, worriedly.

"Yeah, Jazzy." She says, smiling widely.

"Did you just call me Jazzy?" I ask incredulously. She frowns, looking worried. "I like that!" I exclaimed. Then I started tickling her. She giggled and squirmed in my arms.

"Stop! Please! We're going to wake up everyone." She managed to get out.

I sighed and stopped. I looked down at her and smiled at her. I leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips. "What time is it?" I asked. I looked around and realized it looks dark outside.

"Uh… 5:30." She whispers. She bites her lip and looks up at me through her eyelashes. She is too beautiful for her own good. Wait? 5:30? In the morning?

"In the morning?" I exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm just an early riser." She said. She started to ramble. I put my finger on her lips to stop her. She looks up at me surprised.

"It's alright. I was just surprised at how early it is. We should probably get up. I want to be able to spend more time with you." I said sweetly.

"Really?"

I nod. "Why don't you go over to your house? I'll shower and get around. When you come back we can make breakfast together!" She says excitedly.

I smile but then frown. She looks at me confused. "I don't want to be away from you. But I guess I must. I don't want to stink you away." I smiled. She giggled. I got up and pulled her with me. I gave her a quick kiss and ran out of there so I can come back as fast as I can.

**I know this is short! But I am having major writer's block… With all my stories really. Sorry! I'll write as quick as I can! Also please vote for me for the Best Seth story.  
**

**Go to:**

**.net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/******

if you don't know how to vote. Otherwise: 

**.net/topic/69076/21485098/1/******

Thanks a lot!  
Contest poll on profile.


	14. READ! URGENT!

You don't know how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. I have been having a really hard time and still am. I know you might think I am making up excuses but I'm not. I've tried writing but it didn't work out. Now you can skip this part if you want to the bold. I am still having a really hard time but I'm trying to move on. I hope once I get back into it I'll get better. School is about to start for me so it might take me a long time to write regularly. It just depends on my classes. I am sorry once again.

**I'm going to start slow and work on one story right now. There's a poll on my profile and I would like you to choose which story. If I know where to begin in the story, I will update it soon. If not then I'll try my best to do it soon. So please do the poll as soon as possible. I want to start writing! Thank you and sorry again.**

AND CauseILikeEmHot WON MY CONTEST!


	15. Attachment

I know I haven't updated in for a long time but the Author's note tells it all. I really am sorry. So far this story is in the top for the poll. But I am thinking about updating some others too. **My stories might be different. I am sorry if you don't like them anymore but I've changed and my stories might too. I really do hope you still like them. Thank you all for reading. If it weren't for you guys I would have given up. Please tell me what you think. And keep on voting! Thank you all **

_I wonder how things change so quickly_

_But then I remember something_

_This change is good_

_And I hope nothing else changes_

By: Me

_Previously:_

_I nod. "Why don't you go over to your house? I'll shower and get around. When you come back we can make breakfast together!" She says excitedly. _

_I smile but then frown. She looks at me confused. "I don't want to be away from you. But I guess I must. I don't want to stink you away." I smiled. She giggled. I got up and pulled her with me. I gave her a quick kiss and ran out of there so I can come back as fast as I can._

**BPOV:**

I sighed as Jasper ran out the door. I already miss him. Is it bad that I feel so strong to him? Are we moving too fast? I hope not.

I guess I should get around so I'm not a mess when he comes back. I walk as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake anyone else up. Alice probably wouldn't mind but I don't want to know how everyone else will take it.

I took a quick shower. It was probably 5 minutes. I was so anxious. I wanted to see Jasper. I knew it was bad to get attached to him but I couldn't help myself. He was perfect. His hair looked so soft. I had to remember to touch it when I got the chance. He reminded me of an angel. How could I get so lucky?

I shake my head and start getting around for the day. Crap! Today's my first day of school. I was too caught up in Jasper that I forgot about it. How would he act at school? As far as I know we're not officially dating. Sure I'm going on a date with him today but that doesn't mean anything. Right? Now I'm confused over this whole thing. I over analyze everything. I just have to stop thinking about this. I'll talk to Alice and Rose about it later.

Now all I have to worry about is what to wear for school. Hmmm… I don't know. Finally after a couple of minutes I grab a pale blue shirt. It was plain but not too plain. I grab a pair of my black skinny jeans. I slipped on my "princess slippers." I looked in the full size mirror. I looked pretty decent. I opened my door and walked into the kitchen but Jasper wasn't there yet. I sighed. I guess I'll blow dry my hair.

After 5 minutes, I heard the click of the door. I turned off the blow dryer, brushed my hair quickly, looked in the mirror and then ran out of my room. I saw Jasper in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. I ran and jumped on him. He gently caught me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey there darlin'." He said with his accent strong. I smiled and breathed in deeply. I don't know why I was so attached to him. He was gone for about half an hour and I pretty much attacked him when he came back. It's too late to go back now. I am absolutely stuck with him. "Miss me?" He says with a soft chuckle. I nod, nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck. I can't believe I jumped on him. I must seem obsessed.

I quickly let go and move away. "Sorry." I mumble. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks.

"Don't be sorry, Hun." He says, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to him. "I missed you too. Sorry I wasn't here sooner. I wished I was." I can feel him frown a little bit.

"It's alright. We can't spend every minute together. You'd probably get annoyed with me." I said giggling.

"Never!" He says holding tighter on.

"I missed you though but we have to get to cooking." I said. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I slowly leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. I grab his hand and drag him into the middle of the kitchen. What time is it? 6 o'clock? "What time does school start again?"

"7:30." He said with a small smile.

"What to do you want to make?"

"Hm… I have a craving for chocolate chip pancakes with your infamous syrup." He smiles at me with something in his eyes. Is that adoration? I blush softly.

"Alright but you have to keep my syrup recipe a secret, okay?" He nods quickly.

Once the pancakes were done, Jasper went back into the "living room" to wake the others. Emmett was the first in the room. He looked around the kitchen at all the pancakes like he was seeing for the first time. We cooked about 23 pancakes. We knew how much he ate. The others came after him. By the time they got seated, Emmett was already eating one of his eight pancakes. I just shook my head and sat down next to Jasper.

Everyone else ate three. By the time we were done it was 6:45. Emmett and Edward left to get around while Alice and Rose were freaking out about how much time they had left. Jasper and I just looked at each other and shook our heads.

Once Edward and Emmett left, we were alone. I glanced over at Jasper from my spot on the couch and held my breathe. He truly was beautiful. He looked like an angel. I couldn't believe he was single AND that he wanted to go on a date with me. It was unbelievable. His hair looked so shiny and soft. My hand twitched, wanting to touch it.

**JPOV:**

"Uh Jazzy?" I heard my angel say next to me on the couch after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Bells?" I smile at her. How did I get so lucky to have her? She looks like she fell from above. I don't even know how I lived without her.

"Can I uh touch your hair?" She whispers quietly, averting her eyes from mine. I can see some blush on her cheeks.

"Of course, Hun! But why?"

"Well uh it looks so soft and his shiny. So I can?" She smiles a small at me. I nod.

**I know it's short but I didn't know how I should write this part haha. So pretty please give me some ideas! Even though I don't deserve any but please! It would help me a lot. Sorry for the delay again.** **Tell me what you think. Thanks again (: Vote for which story to update.**


	16. Love is a simple word

I'm updating! I kind of decided to update any story I feel like it right now. I'm kind of having writer's block on some stories so I wont be updating some soon. Plus me fainting during school won't help me updating it… Don't give up on me! Pretty please! **Please give me any ideas for ANY of my stories. Thank you all for reading. **

*This is the last chapter through Jasper's eyes.

_Love is a simple word_

_It's four little letters._

_Don't over think it. _

_Just embrace it and don't hide from it._

By: Me

**JPOV:**

I ran out of the girls' apartments as fast as I can. I needed to hurry up. I have only been away from Bella for less than five minutes and I already missed her so much. Why am I always so anxious when I'm away from her? Before the thought was even done, I knew my answer.

~Flashback~

_I woke up in the middle of the night to mumbling. I looked down to see Bella clinging to me with a look of pure fear on her face. I started stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. I knew someone hurt her lot and not just by her sleaze of an ex boyfriend either. _

_A couple minutes passed when she finally calmed down. I looked down at my angel. I love this girl so much. Wait… What? Love? Who am I to deny it? I knew from the moment I saw her that I would love her. I just didn't expect it to be this soon. Heck I didn't expect her to like me. I doubt she'll even love me back. I'll wait a while until I'll tell her. I smiled down at the angel and fell into the darkness dreaming of her._

End~

I shook my head only to realize I was already at our apartment. I quickly went inside and ran to my room. I don't know how long I've been away from her but it caused me pain to be away from her. I never thought I'd feel like that.

I quickly stripped and got in the shower. It feels like we're in slow motion. At least this gives me some time to think. I have a date with her tonight. I don't know what we're going to do but I do know by the end of the day she will be my official girlfriend. That doesn't mean I'm not going to hold her hand today… Crap! Today we have school. I can't wait to show her off. I wonder if we have any classes together…

The cold water from the shower broke me out of my daydreaming. Darn! I got distracted again! I quickly jumped out of the shower and changed into random pair of clothes. I looked at the clock to see it was 5:50. It seemed like it's been hours since I've seen my Bella. Today is going to be hell if we have no classes.

I ran out of the apartment quickly. I needed to see Bella soon. I missed her so much. There was a little ache in my heart thinking about her. How did I ever live without her? I smile widely as I see the door to their apartment. I open it and shut it with a click. I heard a blow dryer go off as I started walking towards the kitchen. I leaned against the counter waiting for my Bella.

The next thing I knew, something was flying at me. I quickly caught Bella while she wraps her arms around my neck. At least I'm not the only one missing someone. "Hey there darlin'." I say, making sure my accent is strong. I could feel her breathe in and smile. I smile at her. God, I've missed her. "Miss me?" I chuckle, softly. She nods while nuzzling my neck. Out of nowhere she moves away from me. I look at her confused.

"Sorry." She mumbles while blushing. Why the hell would she be sorry for?

"Don't be sorry, Hun." I grab her by the waist and pull her towards me. "I missed you too. Sorry I wasn't here sooner. I wished I was." I frown at the thought.

"It's alright. We can't spend every minute together. You'd probably get annoyed with me." She giggles. My heart soars from the sound.

"Never!" I hold onto her tighter.

"I missed you though but we have to get to cooking." She says, looking up at me through her eyelashes. She looks so beautiful doing that. She gives me a quick peck on the lips before grabbing my hand to drag me into the kitchen. "What time does school start again?"

"7:30." I say with a smile thinking of showing her off to everyone. Everyone will know I have the sweetest, cutest girl.

"What to do you want to make?"

"Hm… I have a craving for chocolate chip pancakes with your infamous syrup." She blushes at my compliment. I swear that girl is going to be the death of me. I smile.

"Alright but you have to keep my syrup recipe a secret, okay?" I nod quickly. I would do anything for her.

After making 23 pancakes, I went into the living room to wake up everyone. Emmett was already getting up. I swear that guy is like a dog. He can smell out food. "WAKE UP! Foods ready!" I yell. Why not take the easy way out? Emmett got up quickly and ran to the kitchen. I shake my head as everyone else got up. Everyone else slowly walked into the kitchen. Emmett was already eating eight pancakes. I saw Bella shake her head as she sat down next to me.

Once everyone was done, the guys left and the girls started freaking out about the time. Bella and I just looked at each other and shook our heads. Bella and I went into the living room and sat on the couch in silence. From the corner of my eye I could see Bella glancing at me. She held her breathe. I decided not to say anything.

"Uh Jazzy?" I heard my angel say next to me on the couch after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Bells?" I smile at her. How did I get so lucky to have her? She looks like she fell from above. I don't even know how I lived without her.

"Can I uh touch your hair?" She whispers quietly, averting her eyes from mine. I can see some blush on her cheeks.

"Of course, Hun! But why?"

"Well uh it looks so soft and his shiny. So I can?" She smiles a small at me. I nod. She slowly reaches out and touches my hair. She slowly runs her hand through it while I hum in pleasure. This has to be the most relaxing thing ever.

"Let's go guys!" I hear Alice yells. She jumps and moves her hand. She mumbles "excuse me" and gets up quickly. She comes back later with a plaid backpack and a piece of paper in her hand. I smile at her and stand up while grabbing her hand.

"Let's start your first day of school!"

**What'd you guys think? The next chapter is Bella's first day of school. Anything you guys want to see in that chapter. I have a facebook for my stories. Search for** Bita Scull** and once people start adding me I'll add sneak peaks. And I'm editing this story so all the alerts will be about that haha. Thanks for reading and Review. **


	17. READ! IMPORTANT Rewritting:

I AM SO SORRY! My flash drive erased all the stories plus I moved schools and life has been so hectic. I did not forget about you guys! I'm going to take down all the stories so I can redo all of them once I get all of them copied. Tell me which one you would like to see rewritten first. There is a poll on my profile. I will start as soon as I can! I am so sorry once again. Find me on facebook. Bita Scull, my profile picture is a dog. You can give suggestions and once things calm down there will be sneak peaks! Don't give up on me please(: Best wishes and thank you for sticking with me(:


End file.
